Quiet Night
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: On a night where only her flute could be heard, Kotoha thinks about Mako and how she can never be Mako's love...so she thinks. Shinkenger Kotoha/Mako Rated K for those not bothered by homosexual relationships. If you're bothered, consider it Rated M.


Kotoha sat on the stone outside the Shiba house, playing her flute. It was quiet tonight, with the music from her flute being the only sound, allowing her to think quietly to herself. She was thinking about that day, fighting Nakinakite to save the children from losing their parents to Oni (Japanese demons/ghouls). Kotoha can't help but enjoy the feeling she had when the Ayakashi was destroyed. She also enjoyed working with Mako to cheer up the children and defeat the Ayakashi.

As Kotoha continued to play her flute, she began to think more and more about Mako. Kotoha always enjoyed being around Mako. Mako was always nice and held on to her dream to be a bride so much, no matter hopeless the battle seemed, like today. Kotoha loved how Mako almost always kept her cool and not be bothered. Mako was always graceful and never stumbling, unlike a certain someone Kotoha knew all too well (hint: Kotoha herself).

Kotoha kept playing, her flute still the only sound in the night. As she kept thinking of Mako, she could hear her playing get better. She smiled inwardly at Mako's influence. She thought about Mako's dream of being a bride and about who would get to be at Mako's side for eternity. She thought of who would get to be Mako's true love and always be together with her. To kiss and hug her and sleep by her side, cuddling each other as they slept. As Kotoha kept imagining Mako married with someone, Kotoha soon saw herself with Mako, sharing a life together and taking care of a child, their child. Kotoha then imagined Mako turning her head from their child and leaning towards Kotoha, while Kotoha leaned towards Mako, kissing each other. Kotoha enjoyed this feeling and could stay there forever…until she realized that she was _kissing Mako_.

A high, terrible squeak came out of Kotoha's flute as she snapped out of her daydream. She breathed heavily as she looked around, making sure she didn't wake anyone else. She then looked forward, trying to suppress her feelings. She's not ashamed of her love for Mako. She recognized what her feelings were the moment she met Mako and embraced them. She often thought of her and Mako together, but felt that there was no chance.

_She's so graceful and beautiful. What would she want in me? _Kotoha thought. _Plus, when she dreams of being a bride, it's probably not to another bride._

This saddened Kotoha. There was no way to be with Mako, even if she can overcome her clumsiness and managed to even come close to looking as beautiful as Mako. As Kotoha kept thinking about this, she started to cry. I was a quiet cry but, being the only sound that night, it might as well as been a full blown wail. Kotoha could barely hear the woman behind her clear her throat…

_What the?_ Kotoha thought. She quickly turned around and saw Mako was behind her. Kotoha's heart nearly stopped.

"Mako, I'm so sorry." Kotoha stammered. "I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't wake me." Mako said gently. "I couldn't sleep, so I went outside to walk and saw you, so I thought I'd ask if I could sit with you. If now is a bad time…"

"No, it's fine." Kotoha said as she moved over so Mako could sit. Mako took a seat close to Kotoha.

"So what's wrong?" Mako asked.

"Uh" Kotoha said uneasily. "Nothing."

Mako gave her a "Yeah Right" look. "Kotoha, I heard you crying walking up here, so please tell me." she said kindly, but firmly.

Kotoha knew there was no way to get Mako to back off. "There is someone I love very much, but that person may not feel the same."

Mako looked on as Kotoha faced forward, trying not to cry. Mako put her arm around Kotoha. Kotoha leaned into Mako's shoulder while Mako rubbed her back.

"I have the same problem" Mako said softly.

Kotoha looked up in surprise. _Someone not loving Mako?_ Kotoha thought. _Who wouldn't be in love with Mako._

"That's why I couldn't sleep." Mako said as Kotoha leaned back up. "I couldn't stop thinking about this person and how I want to tell them how much I love them."

Kotoha saw the sadness in Mako's eyes and couldn't bear to see it. Kotoha knew there was no way she could be Mako's love, but damn if she doesn't help Mako get the person she did love.

"Tell him how you feel." Kotoha said enthusiastically, but quietly. Mako looked at Kotoha with a hurt look, which surprised Kotoha. Before Kotoha said anything, Mako's expression changed and looked away.

"What if that person hates me for being in love with them?" Mako asked without looking at Kotoha.

"Then stay away from him. He don't deserve to be around you if he hates you just for loving him." Kotoha said firmly, which surprised Mako. She turned back towards Kotoha.

"If it's that simple, then why haven't talked to the person you love?" Mako asked.

"Um" Kotoha said nervously. "Well, it's not weird if someone doesn't love me. I mean, it's not like it's that big a deal."

"Kotoha" Mako said while grabbing Kotoha's hand. "It is just as big a deal if someone doesn't love you. You are sweet, kind, beautiful and you always think of others before yourself. If whoever you love hates you for it, they are worse than whoever hates me for loving them."

Kotoha tried not to cry with happiness. It felt so nice to know Mako of all people thought so highly of her. _She's just being nice_ Kotoha thought, though that didn't dampen her mood. She wanted very much to tell Mako how she felt, but held herself.

"I'll tell my love, if you tell yours first." Kotoha said with a smile.

Mako looked at Kotoha with an expression that was a mix of happy surprise and…dread. _Why is Mako so uneasy?_ Kotoha wondered. She didn't have much time to wonder.

"Okay, I'll tell her that I love her." Mako said with an air of apprehensive determination.

Kotoha was extremely happy and proud of Mako. _Whoever this girl is, she is going to be so lucky that Mako…_Kotoha then realized something. _Mako said 'her'._ Before Kotoha could ask if Mako meant to say 'him', Mako gently turned Kotoha's face towards her own.

"Kotoha, I think you're kind and caring." Mako said. "You always think you're less than the rest of us, but that's absolutely not true. In fact, I think it's the opposite. You said someone would be a fool not to love me, I hope you're right. Kotoha, I'm in love with you."

With that, Mako leaned forward and kissed Kotoha. Kotoha was in a state of both shock and joy. When Mako broke the kiss, Kotoha was speechless and her expression didn't show the feeling of joy she was feeling.

"Well?" Mako asked nervously. Kotoha looked at Mako. For a second, Kotoha did nothing. Then, Kotoha gave Mako the biggest smile Mako had ever seen.

_She's not angry._ Mako thought happily. Then, as Kotoha got happier with tears of joy in her eyes, Mako realized. _Kotoha was already in love with me._ This was sufficiently proven when Kotoha leaned forward quickly and kissed Mako with a force that can only be from someone who loves the person they're kissing. Mako and Kotoha were both in joy as they kissed, which they did until they needed to breathe. Even then, Kotoha was reluctant to break it.

As they walked back into the Shiba house, hand in hand, they looked at each other adoringly, so much that they didn't realize that their rooms were in separate directions. When they realized this, they let go and started on their separate ways. They turned back towards each other. They exchanged a look, showing they were thinking the same thing.

As Kotoha lied next to Mako on the cot in Kotoha's room, she listened to all around her. The night was still quiet, except for Mako's heavy breathing. Kotoha smiled as she cuddled with Mako.

_I can get used to this._ Kotoha thought as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
